Lina Ledger op Hogwarts
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Lina Ledger gaat naar Hogwarts. Het enige probleem is dat ze bang is voor Severus Snape. Ze probeert het jaar door te komen zonder dat iemand het merkt, maar dat gaat lastiger dan ze verwachtte..
1. Chapter 1: Naar Hogwarts

Lina Ledger op Hogwarts

Hoofdstuk 1: Naar Hogwarts

Lina Ledger gaat naar Hogwarts. De zenuwen gieren nu al door haar lijf, ook al zit ze pas in de trein. Met trillende vingers houdt ze haar toverstokje vast. Ze kijkt uit het raam en ziet grote grasvelden waar ze razendsnel langs rijdt. ''Wat denk jij, Heston?'' fluistert ze tegen de zwarte uil die naast haar in een kooi zit. ''Zou iemand het merken?'' De uil reageert niet, sluit zijn ogen en valt in slaap. Lina gaat weer verder met uit het raam staren. Haar vingers trillen steeds harder. Met een vreemd gevoel in haar buik sluit ze haar ogen en begint na te denken.

Met knikkende knieën loopt Lina samen met de andere leerlingen achter professor Anderling aan. De spanning wordt steeds groter, vooral als ze de ontvangstzaal inloopt. In welke afdeling zou ze komen? Ze staat samen met de andere leerlingen voor een kruk. Professor Anderling houdt de sorteerhoed vast. Lina staat achter alle kinderen en kan dus niet goed zien wat er gebeurt. Ze probeert over de kinderen heen te kijken naar alle professors die vooraan zitten, maar ze is net te klein. Ze hoort hoe Anderling de namen opnoemt van een paar leerlingen. De sorteerhoed roept een paar namen van afdelingen. Steeds meer kinderen gaan naar hun afdeling toe. Nu kan Lina eindelijk wat meer zien. Daar ziet ze professor Perkamentus en daar is.. Snape. Lina's hart begint sneller te kloppen. Snel wendt ze haar blik weg van Sneep. Ze wil zo min mogelijk bij hem opvallen. Anderling noemt nog meer namen op. Dan zijn alleen Lina en een ander meisje nog over. ''Remma Ekster?'' Een meisje met lang, bruin haar loopt naar voren en gaat op de kruk zitten. Anderling zet de sorteerhoed op. ''Oké.. Oké. Dat wordt dan.. Hufflepuff!'' Rimma knikt tevreden en neemt plaats bij haar afdeling. Lina voelt zich nu heel erg bekeken. Zij is als laatste over, dus nu is zij aan de beurt. Ze peutert zenuwachtig aan haar blonde haren. In haar ooghoek ziet ze Snape zitten, gelukkig let hij niet echt op haar. Hij staart een beetje voor zich uit. ''En als laatste, Lina Ledger.'' Lina ademt diep in en gaat op de kruk zitten. De sorteerhoed wordt op haar hoofd gezet. ''_Heb je enige voorkeur?''_ Vraagt de sorteerhoed in haar hoofd._ '_'_Nee,''_ denkt Lina. ''_Maar liever niet bij Zwadderich eigenlijk..'' ''Oh, waarom niet, Lina?'' _Lina wankelt zenuwachtig heen en weer. Ze probeert er niet aan te denken, maar dat is moeilijk. ''Bang voor Snape?'' zegt de sorteerhoed opeens hardop. Lina schrikt. Ze voelt opeens dat iedereen haar aankijkt. Als de sorteerhoed een hand had, had hij die voor zijn mond geslagen. Blijkbaar was het niet zijn bedoeling om dat hardop te zeggen. ''N-nee..'' zegt Lina hakkelend. ''Dat dacht ik niet.. Ik zei uh.. Dat ik een lange cape wil.'' Ze wacht gespannen af. Een paar mensen beginnen te grinniken. ''Oh natuurlijk! Lange cape!'' zegt de sorteerhoed dan. ''Sorry, ik verstond het verkeerd.'' Lina zucht. Het zweet staat op haar voorhoofd en ze voelt dat ze rood is geworden. ''Oké, dat wordt dan eh.. Hufflepuff!'' Lina ademt opgelucht in. _''Sorry dat ik dat hardop zei..'' _fluistert de sorteerhoed schuldig in haar hoofd. _''Maakt niet uit.'' _denkt ze. Maar eigenlijk maakt het haar wél uit. Ze durft niet om te kijken naar Snape. Snel gaat ze naast Remma zitten. ''Lange cape?'' fluistert ze vragend aan Lina. Lina knikt. ''Ja dat is, uh, cool toch? Ik heb altijd al een lange cape gewild.'' Remma glimlacht. ''Ja dat lijkt mij ook wel vet eigenlijk. Wel stom dat de sorteerhoed het verkeerd verstond en dat ook nog eens hardop ging zeggen! Maar wie is Snape eigenlijk?'' Lina haalt haar schouders op. ''Geen idee.'' zegt ze. Een tweedejaars die naast Remma zit kijkt op. ''Snape is die professor met dat zwarte haar en die zwarte kleding.'' Remma kijkt naar hem. Voorzichtig draait ook Lina haar hoofd om en kijkt heel kort naar hem. Snape is met een andere professor aan het praten. Snel draait ze haar hoofd weer terug. ''Oooh, dus dát is Snape.'' zegt ze. Remma is nog steeds naar hem aan het kijken. ''Toch lijkt het me niet eens zo heel gek als iemand daar bang voor is.'' zegt ze. ''Ik bedoel, wat een gothic mens! Logisch dat de sorteerhoed zoiets verstaat.'' De tweedejaars knikt. ''Klopt, hij is ook niet echt populair onder de leerlingen.'' Lina zegt niets. Het feestmaal is inmiddels gestart en ze kijkt naar het eten dat voor haar staat. ''Heb je geen honger?'' vraagt Remma met haar mond vol. Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Niet echt..'' Voorzichtig tilt ze haar hoofd op en kijkt in de richting van Snape. Ze slikt, het leek even of dat Snape snel wegkeek toen ze haar hoofd optilde. Zou hij geloven wat de sorteerhoed zei? Snel richt ze zich weer op het voedsel. Ze pakt een stuk watermeloen uit een schaal en begint ervan te eten.


	2. Chapter 2: Toverdrankles

Lina Ledger op Hogwarts

Hoofdstuk 2: Toverdrankles

Lina zit naast Remma tijdens de les van professor Anderling. Ze kan zichzelf alleen niet echt concentreren, hierna hebben ze namelijk toverdrankles van niemand minder dan Snape. Een beetje zenuwachtig kijkt ze op haar horloge. ''Wat is er?'' vraagt Remma fluisterend. ''Je ziet er bezorgd uit.'' Lina kijkt op. "Oh, er is niks hoor." ''Echt niet?'' ''Nee, echt niet.'' Remma denkt even na. ''Als je zenuwachtig bent voor dalijk met die ene Snape.. Weet je, het kan altijd gebeuren dat de sorteerhoed iets verkeerd verstaat. Ik bedoel, dat snapt hij vast wel.'' Lina kijkt haar aan. ''Dat is juist het probleem, de sorteerhoed verstaat nooit iets verkeerd.'' Remma knikt begrijpend. ''Ja.. misschien. Ik bedoel, hoe kun je dat weten?'' Ze probeert nog wat moed in Lina te krijgen maar het werkt niet echt.

Zwetend loopt Lina naar de toverdrankles. Ze loopt naast Remma die haar telkens weer bezorgd aankijkt. ''Het valt wel mee, echt!'' zegt ze. Lina zucht diep en geeft geen antwoord. Ze loopt het lokaal in en gaat ergens achteraan zitten. Remma gaat naast haar zitten. Snape is er blijkbaar nog niet. Lina wriemeld zenuwachtig aan haar shirt. Wat als hij weet dat ze bang voor hem is? Wat moet ze dan doen? Zou hij er nog iets over zeggen? Waar heel de klas bij is? Zal ze hem aankijken of niet? Ze schrikt op als de deur opeens wordt opengegooid en Snape met grote stappen binnen komt lopen. ''In deze les wordt niet met toverstokjes gezwaaid of spreuken uitgesproken.'' Hij gaat voor de klas staan. Het is opeens doodstil. ''Ik kan jullie leren hoe je de zintuigen kunt begoochelen, glorie brouwt en zelfs de dood bottelt..'' Lina kijkt niet op, ze krijgt de rillingen van elk woord dat hij zegt. Remma kijkt anders erg geïnteresseerd naar wat Snape allemaal verteld. ''In deze les zal ik jullie kennis laten maken met de basis ingrediënten van toverdrank. Deze voorwerpen zul je bij elk experiment nodig hebben dus let goed op.'' Lina kijkt nog steeds naar beneden. Snape schraapt zijn keel. ''Miss Ledger..'' Lina tilt verschrikt haar hoofd op en kijkt Snape nu recht aan. Hij kijkt met zijn wenkbrauwen gefronst en heeft zijn armen over elkaar. Lina slikt. ''Ik heb liever dat je oplet omdat dit een hele. Belangrijke. Les. Is.'' De laatste woorden spreekt hij erg nadrukkelijk uit. Lina knikt nerveus. ''Dus kijkt niet de hele tijd zo naar de grond. Dan mis je alles.'' Lina knikt opnieuw. Net als Snape verder wil gaan roept er een jongen door de klas. ''Jij bent toch Lina Ledger?!'' zegt de jongen. ''Hahaha, jij bent bang voor Snape!'' Lina voelt zich rood worden en ze slaat snel haar ogen neer. ''Stilte!'' zegt Snape en hij kijkt de jongen kwaad aan. ''James Forest, is het niet? Ik wil dat je me aanspreekt met PROFESSOR Snape anders heb je nog een zwaar jaar voor je.'' Hij kijkt hem doordringend aan. James knikt onderdanig. Tevreden kijkt Snape de klas in. Lina is weer naar de grond gaan staren, maar de rest van de les zegt Snape daar niets meer over.

Het is avond. Lina ligt samen met Remma in een slaapkamer. ''Gaat het Lina?'' fluistert Remma. Lina knikt. Ze staart naar het plafond. ''Maak je maar niet druk, James Forest is gewoon een rotjoch.'' Lina kijkt Remma zuchtend aan. ''Ik hoop maar dat ze me daar niet het hele jaar mee gaan pesten..'' zegt ze bezorgd. Remma schudt haar hoofd. ''Vast niet. En anders zeggen we het gewoon tegen professor Perkamentus.'' Lina knikt en staart weer naar het plafond. Het is even stil. ''Oh ja, Lina..'' Lina draait haar hoofd naar Remma. ''Uhm.. Als je echt bang bent voor Snape.. Nou..'' Lina schudt haar hoofd. ''Dat ben ik niet, Remma. De sorteerhoed verstond het verkeerd.'' ''Ja dat weet ik maar.. Stel nou dát.. Dan zou het niet zo heel vreemd zijn hoor..'' Lina doet alsof het haar niet boeit en draait zich om naar het raam. ''Weltrusten.'' zegt ze en ze valt in slaap.


	3. Chapter 3: Niet Bang, nooit geweest

Lina Ledger op Hogwarts

Hoofdstuk 3: Niet bang, nooit geweest

De volgende morgen zit Lina naast Remma in de ontbijtzaal te ontbijten. Echt honger heeft ze niet.. Ze staart de hele tijd voor zich uit. Remma heeft anders wel honger. Ze werkt boterhammen naar binnen alsof het niets is. Lina zucht. Remma kijkt naar Lina. ''Lina, je moet wel wat eten! Want als je weinig ontbijt is dat echt slecht voor je!'' Lina knikt. Ze stelt het erg op prijs dat Remma zo bezorgd over haar is. Lina kijkt naar de tafel van Griffindor. Ze ziet een jongen genaamd Harry Potter zitten. Hij is één jaar ouder dan Lina. Ze zeggen dat hij heel bijzonder is. Dat hij de enige is die een aanval van Voldemort heeft overleefd. Was Lina maar zoals hij: nergens bang voor, moedig.. speciaal. Ze wordt wakker gemaakt uit haar dagdroom als er opeens een jongen aan haar tafel staat. ''Jij bent toch Lina Ledger?'' Lina rolt met haar ogen. ''Ja.'' zegt ze kortaf. De jongen knikt. ''Ik ben uh, Marcel Lubbermans. Ik heb gehoord dat je Snape.. Uh, ja, dat je bang voor hem bent.'' Lina knarst op haar tanden. ''Maar dat maakt niet uit hoor, want, ja, ik ben het ook dus..'' Dan springt Lina kwaad overeind. ''Luister! IK BEN NIET BANG VOOR HEM!'' Het is opeens doodstil in de ontbijtzaal. Lina kijkt verschrikt om zich heen. Iedereen kijkt haar aan. Lina kijkt schichtig naar professor Snape. Tot haar verbazing is hij de enige die zijn hoofd niet opgetilt heeft en gewoon door aan het eten is. ''S-sorry..'' reageert Marcel. Lina kijkt hem kwaad aan. Dan loopt ze de ontbijtzaal uit.

Lina is naar boven gerend toen Remma achter haar aan kwam. ''Laat me alleen,'' had ze gezegd. Nu zit ze in haar eentje op de grond in één van de gangen. Ze heeft waterige ogen gekregen. Waarom moest die stomme sorteerhoed dat nou zeggen?! En waarom kan niemand haar nou met rust laten?! Ook voelt ze zich schuldig; die Marcel bedoelde het vast niet kwaad.. Haar reactie sloeg ook nergens op. Als ze niet zo geschreeuwd had keek niet iedereen haar aan. Wat is ze toch dom. Maar waarom zou Snape niet opgekeken hebben? Probeert hij haar misschien met rust te laten? Of boeit het hem gewoon niet zo veel? Lina denkt niet langer na over dit onderwerp want ze hoort iemand aankomen. ''Miss Ledger!'' Professor Anderling komt de hoek om gelopen. Lina staat snel op. ''Sorry professor, ik.. wilde gewoon even alleen zijn.'' Anderling schudt haar hoofd. ''Ik snap dat je het vervelend vindt dat iedereen je nog steeds aanspreekt om wat de sorteerhoed zei, maar dan hoef je nog niet zo te schreeuwen.'' Lina knikt. ''Het spijt me..'' ''Kom,'' zegt Anderling. ''We gaan terug naar de ontbijtzaal.'' Lina knikt opnieuw en loopt achter haar aan. ''Oh trouwens,'' zegt haar professor. ''De sorteerhoed heeft nog nooit eerder iets verkeerd verstaan. Weet je zeker dat je niet per ongeluk daaraan dacht?'' ''Ik weet het zeker,'' zegt Lina snel, toch kun je aan het stem horen dat ze liegt. ''Hm.'' is het enige wat Anderling erop te zeggen heeft.

Het is middag. Lina en Remma lopen samen door Hogwarts. Ze hebben nu geen les en vervelen zich een beetje. ''Weet je iets om te doen, Lina?'' vraagt Remma. Lina schudt haar hoofd. "Nee, jij?" "Ik ook niet.." Remma denkt na. Ze kan maar beter niet weer beginnen over wat er vanmorgen is gebeurd. Ze wil Lina niet boos maken. "Hey Lina..'' begint ze voorzichtig. ''Uhm.. Heb je al geleerd voor de toverdrankles vanmiddag?'' Lina kijkt op. ''Geleerd?'' ''Ja! Weet je niet meer wat Snape zei? We moesten de 10 ingrediënten voor snelgroeidrank uit ons hoofd leren.'' Lina slaat haar hand voor haar gezicht. ''Shit! Helemaal vergeten! Snel, weet jij ze allemaal uit je hoofd?'' Remma denkt even na. ''Ik denk het wel.. Maar..'' Lina gaat op de grond zitten en pakt haar veer en haar inkt uit haar tas. Ze stroopt haar mouw op. ''Zeg, snel!'' Remma gaat bij haar op de grond zitten. ''Ga je het op je arm schrijven?'' Lina knikt. ''Dalijk weet ik het antwoord niet als hij ons gaat overhoren! Ik kan nu niks beters bedenken dan dit.'' Remma knikt. ''Oké.. Uhm, het eerste ingrediënt is.. fijngemalen Vleesbloem..'' Snel schrijft Lina op haar arm 'Vl. Bl.'. Dat onthoudt ze wel. ''En.. Boomwortelsap. Dan.. Vezels uit gras.. En een druppel drakenbloed. Gesmolten ijzer, gemengd met eenhoorn bloed, een beetje stof uit de zee, een menselijke traan en.. Oh ja, een nerf van een eikenblad met bronwater. Dat was het.'' Lina's arm staat helemaal vol met inkt. Maar zo kan ze het wel lezen. Het zou een ramp zijn als Snape haar iets vroeg en ze het antwoord niet wist. Dan krijgt ze alleen nog maar meer aandacht van hem. Lina blaast op haar arm om de inkt op te laten drogen. Ze moet snel zijn; de les begint bijna. Lina voelt voorzichtig aan de inkt. Dat is wel droog genoeg. Snel doet ze haar mouw weer omlaag. Gelukkig zag niemand het, denkt Lina. Ze kijkt naar Remma. ''We kunnen maar beter alvast naar de les gaan,'' zegt ze. Remma knikt een beetje twijfelachtig. Lina gedraagt zich echt heel vreemd als het woord 'Snape' aan bod komt. Misschien had de sorteerhoed toch gelijk..


	4. Chapter 4: Snelgroeidrank

Lina Ledger op Hogwarts

Hoofdstuk 4: Snelgroeidrank

Lina was de hele tijd wanhopig aan het leren tijdens de lessen voor toverdrank les. En nu moet ze dan toch naar het lokaal. Een beetje zenuwachtig gaat ze op haar plek achterin de klas zitten. Vleesbloem, boomwortelsap, drakenbloed.. Blijft ze maar herhalen door haar hoofd. Dan komt Snape de klas in lopen. ''Zoals jullie weten heb ik jullie de vorige les gezegd de ingrediënten voor snelgroeidrank te leren. Ik neem aan dat jullie slim genoeg waren om dit ook te doen..'' Hij kijkt met een vreemde blik naar de leerlingen. Het is doodstil in de klas. ''Mister Forest,'' begint Snape. James kijkt verschrikt op als hij zijn naam hoort. ''Wat is het eerste ingrediënt voor snelgroeidrank?'' James lijkt opgelucht te zijn dat hij alleen het eerste ingrediënt hoeft te zeggen. ''Vleesbloem.'' Snape kijkt verder de klas in. ''Miss Tunie, het tweede ingrediënt?'' Inga Tunie hoeft daar niet zo lang overna te denken. ''Boomwortelsap, professor.'' Snape knikt langzaam. ''Miss Ekster?'' Remma kijkt op. ''Noem de volgende drie ingrediënten op.'' Remma slikt. ''Uh.. Vezels.. uit gras, een druppel drakenbloed en.. gesmolten ijzer.'' Remma kijkt opgelucht naar Lina. Lina lacht schaapachtig terug. ''Miss Ledger..'' Lina voelt zich rood worden en voorzichtig heft ze haar hoofd. Ze probeert oogcontact met Snape te vermijden. ''Waarmee wordt het gesmolten ijzer gemengd?'' Lina is opeens alles vergeten. Ze heeft geen enkel idee meer! "Eenhoorn bloed...!" fluistert Remma heel zacht. Lina kijkt op. "E-eenhoorn bloed.." zegt ze snel. Snape trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog en kijkt naar Remma. "Hm, ja, als je buurvrouw het voorzegt weet iedereen het wel. Laten we het nog eens proberen.. Welk ingrediënt komt erna?" Lina slikt. Voorzichtig stroopt ze haar mouw een stukje op. 'st. uit z.' staat er. Snel heft Lina haar hoofd en denkt hard na. "Uh.. St.. Stof uit de zee!" Even kijkt Snape haar aan. "Dat is.. Het correcte antwoord." Lina zucht diep. Dat scheelde niks. Ze kijkt met grote opluchting in haar ogen naar Remma, die vrolijk haar duim opsteekt. Ze ziet dat James Forest met zijn ogen rolt.

Nadat de ingrediënten voor snelgroeidrank besproken zijn, begint Snape te praten over een ander onderwerp. "Leerlingen, ik zal jullie vandaag even iets vertellen over iets heel anders dan toverdrank, namelijk over.. de Boeman." Er klinkt wat gefluister door de klas. Remma kijkt Lina verbaasd aan. "Boeman?" Lina haalt haar schouders op. Snape kijkt de leerlingen duister aan en al snel is iedereen stil. "De Boeman is een wezen dat de vorm aanneemt van hetgene dat je het meest.. vreest." Lina slikt. "Zoals jullie weten krijgen jullie aankomende vrijdag Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten van professor Lupos, en jullie gaan te maken krijgen met deze wezens. Lupos heeft gezegd dat ik deze informatie aan jullie moest doorgeven zodat jullie je kunnen voorbereiden.." Het is even stil. Lina weet niet precies wat ze hiervan moet denken. Een Boeman neemt de vorm aan van hetgene dat je het vreest. Oh nee.. Lina kijkt met grote ogen naar haar leraar. Snape kijkt haar even doordringend aan en loopt dan naar zijn bureau toe waar hij achter gaat zitten. "Maar genoeg over dat onderwerp," zegt hij. "Jullie moeten voor volgende week een verslag schrijven over waar je de ingrediënten voor snelgroeidrank kunt vinden." Lina luistert niet echt. Wat moet ze doen? Zichzelf aanleren om bang te zijn voor iets anders.. Spinnen bijvoorbeeld? Spinnen is een algemene angst. In ieder geval, de Boeman mag niet in professor Snape veranderen. Dan zou iedereen het weten! En dat mag nooit gebeuren.

"Lina waar ben je mee bezig?" Lina ligt in haar bed en blijft telkens maar heel zachtjes herhalen: "Spinnen zijn eng, spinnen zijn eng, spinnen zijn eng.." "Lina wat doe je?!" Lina schrikt wakker uit haar gedachten. "Oh niks hoor," zegt ze snel. Remma kijkt haar vragend aan. "Je was iets aan het fluisteren, wat zei je allemaal?" "Niks." "Uh.. Oké.. Nou Lina, als ik jou was zou ik maar eens gaan slapen. Het is morgen woensdag en dan hebben we een les Zwerkbal. En trouwens.. Als je telkens zo door blijft fluisteren kan ik ook niet slapen." Lina knikt.


	5. Chapter 5: Zwerkbal!

Lina Ledger op Hogwarts

Hoofdstuk 5: Zwerkbal!

Zwerkbal. Lina vindt er in tegenstelling tot de andere leerlingen maar weinig aan. Een beetje op een bezem achter een bal aanvliegen? Boeiend hoor. Maar het komt misschien ook doordat ze er niet zo heel goed in is. Bij de eerste les duurde het eeuwen voordat de bezem eindelijk haar hand in vloog. James Forest daarentegen, is juist heel erg goed in de sport. "Oké," begint professor Hooch. "Pak allemaal maar je bezem en ga erop zitten." Alle leerlingen houden hun hand boven de bezem. "Op," zegt Lina. Er gebeurt niet veel. Niet alweer.. denkt ze. Remma zit inmiddels al op haar bezem. "Op.." zegt Lina opnieuw. Tot haar opluchting vliegt de bezem haar hand in. Snel gaat ze er op zitten en zweeft een stukje van de grond af. "Goed," gaat Hooch verder. "We gaan nu een vriendschappelijke wedstrijd spelen. Het wordt Griffoendors en Huffelpufs tegen Zwadderichs en Ravenklauws."

De teams zijn gemaakt. Remma en Lina zitten bij de Huffelpufs Falmar, Hugo, Inga en Razzar. De Griffoendors die in hun team zitten zijn Donna, Tico, Avem, Freddy, Vector. Ze moeten tegen de Zwadderichs James, Solvi, Mulieris en Alio en de Ravenklauws Fortir, Puella, Bolendo, Dolores en Erves. "Oké," zegt Hooch. "Je ziet daar een doel en daar een doel. Het doel aan de linkerkant van het veld is van de Huffelpufs en Griffoendors, en het andere doel is van de Zwadderichs en Ravenklauws. Ik laat de Slurk dalijk los, en ik neem aan dat jullie de regels kennen."

James, Solvi en Mulieris beginnen stom te lachen. Hooch kijkt er zuchtend naar. "Mooi zo, laat de wedstrijd.. Beginnen!" Ze laat de Slurk los en al snel zet iedereen zich af van de grond en vliegt achter de bal aan. Lina vliegt met moeite de lucht in naar Remma toe. "Lukt het, Lina?" roept Mulieris lacherig. Remma kijkt haar kwaad aan. "Hou je kop, Mulieris!" zegt ze. Mulieris haalt haar vingers door haar lange bruine haren terwijl ze haar tong uitsteekt en vliegt dan naar de Slurk toe achtervolgd door Falmar. Falmar is een Huffelpuf. Zijn haar is heel lichtblond en hij draagt een kleine, vierkante bril.

"Hé Falmar!" Falmar kijkt naast zich. James komt op hem af vliegen en beukt hem aan de kant. Snel vliegt Tico naar hem toe en helpt hem weer op zijn bezem. "Ah dank je," zegt Falmar en hij vliegt weer verder.

Remma kijkt naar Lina. "Kom Lien," zegt ze. "We moeten een doelpunt scoren!" Snel vliegt Remma achter Mulieris en James aan. Lina houdt zich stevig vast aan haar bezem en vliegt voorzichtig vooruit. Waarom is ze hier zo slecht in? Ze ziet dat Remma Mulieris en James inmiddels heeft ingehaald. "Doei jongens!" zegt ze vrolijk. Al snel grijpt ze de bal en vliegt ermee naar het doel van de tegenstander. "Wat?!" schreeuwt James. "Solvi! Doe iets!" Solvi, ook een Zwadderich, knikt en hij vliegt naar Lina toe. "Moet je niet achter de bal aan?!" reageert Lina kwaad. Solvi grijnst. "De bal komt vanzelf!" zegt hij. "Het heeft geen nut om achter Remma aan te gaan.." Ja, Remma is de snelste Zwerkbalspeler van de klas, denkt Lina. Op dat moment beukt Solvi Lina van haar bezem af. Lina schreeuwt en kan zich nog maar net aan haar bezem vasthouden. Remma kijkt verschrikt om naar Lina. "Lina!" snel laat ze de Slurk los en vliegt naar haar vriendin toe.

"Remma laat!" Remma kijkt naast zich en Alio vliegt langs haar heen. "Ik ga wel," zegt hij. Remma kijkt Alio verward aan. Hij was toch een Zwadderich? Lina ziet hoe Alio op haar afvliegt en ze gaat helemaal klaarzitten voor de volgende beuk. Maar tot haar grote verbazing helpt Alio haar juist op haar bezem! "Gaat het?" vraagt hij bezorgd aan haar. Alio heeft zwart haar en donkere ogen. Lina kijkt hem niet begrijpend aan. "Ja.. Uh.. Dank je," zegt ze. "Hé, jij bent toch Zwadderich?" Alio knikt. "Ja, en jij Huffelpuf." Lina knikt langzaam. Ze wil vragen waarom Alio haar dan in godsnaam helpt, maar dat zou zo.. Racistisch klinken.

"Alio kom eens helpen joh!" schreeuwt James naar hem. Alio glimlacht naar Lina. "Ik moet gaan, doei!" Snel vliegt hij naar James en Mulieris die Hugo, Inga en Remma bij het doel weg proberen te houden. Lina besluit zich er maar niet mee te bemoeien. Hugo heeft de bal vast en speelt hem over naar Inga. Mulieris vliegt snel naar haar toe maar Inga gooit de bal snel over haar hoofd heen waar Freddy hem opvangt en naar de andere kant van het veld gooit waar Razzar al klaarstaat. Donna komt snel langsvliegen. "Snel geef!" Razzar gooit de bal naar haar toe maar dan komt Alio aan die de bal uit de lucht grijpt en ermee naar het andere doel vliegt. "Sneller Alio! Schiet op!" schreeuwt Mulieris. "Snel Lina! Pak de bal van hem af!" roept Razzar naar haar. Maar Lina blijft gewoon op dezelfde plek zweven. Alio raast haar voorbij en gooit de bal op het doel af. Snel vliegt Vector naar hem toe en vangt de bal vlak voordat hij door het doel heen kon gaan. "Lekker Vector!" roept Remma terwijl ze met haar armen zwaait. Snel gooit Vector de bal naar haar toe en Remma slaat de bal door in de richting van het andere doel. Dat kwam onverwachts! De bal vliegt de Zwadderichs voorbij en het is een doelpunt. Lina lacht.

"Nou," zegt Madame Hooch. "Jullie hebben allemaal goed gespeeld, maar de Huffelpufs en Griffoendors hebben uiteindelijk gewonnen!" Alle leerlingen zijn weer terug op de grond. Mulieris kijkt Remma vernietigend aan en Remma lacht terug. Lina schaamt zich een beetje aangezien ze amper iets gedaan heeft. "Je gaat echt dood," zegt Mulieris onverstaanbaar.


	6. Chapter 6: De Boeman

Lina Ledger op Hogwarts

Hoofdstuk 6: De Boeman

Het is vrijdagochtend. Lina wordt wakker en gaat rechtop in bed zitten. Ze ziet dat Remma ook al wakker geworden is. Spinnen zijn eng, denkt Lina bij zichzelf. Spinnen zijn heel, héél eng.. Remma komt haar bed uit. "Hoi Lina," zegt ze slaperig. Lina kijkt op en zucht. "Hoi.." zegt ze.

"Ik ben best zenuwachtig voor straks, Lina. Met die Boeman.." zegt Remma twijfelachtig terwijl ze zichzelf aankleedt. Lina knikt peinzend. Remma denkt even na. "Uh, waar denk je dat ie bij jou in zal veranderen..?" Lina lacht een beetje vaag. "In een.. Spin denk ik," zegt ze. Remma kijkt haar verbaasd aan. "Ben je bang voor spinnen?" Lina knikt. "En waar denk je dat ie bij jou in verandert?" Remma haalt haar schouders op. "Ik denk in een slang.." Ze rilt. "Ik haat slangen. Ze zijn zo.. vies." Lina knikt langzaam en denkt terug aan Alio. Een Zwadderich hielp haar gisteren, en hij zag er nog best goed uit ook.. Snel schudt Lina de gedachte uit haar hoofd. Ze kan niet vallen op iemand uit Zwadderich. Dat is onmogelijk!

"Oké, welkom bij Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten," begint professor Lupos. Lina zit achterin het lokaal met Remma. Voorin de klas staat een kast. "Waarschijnlijk gaan sommigen van jullie dit een hele enge les vinden, maar dat komt wel goed. Vandaag gaan jullie kennis maken met de Boeman. Jullie denken nu waarschijnlijk 'Een Boeman?' maar ik zal het jullie uitleggen-"

"Dat weten we al lang professor," onderbreekt James hem. Lupos kijkt hem niet begrijpend aan. "Wat zeg je?" James zucht geïrriteerd. "Dat heeft Snape ons woensdag toch al verteld!" Lupos trekt een vaag gezicht. "Maar.. Hoezo?" James slaat zijn hand tegen zijn gezicht. "Snape zei dat u tegen hem had gezegd dat hij het aan ons moest doorgeven dat wij vandaag met Boemannen te maken zouden krijgen!" zegt Donna. Lupos schudt verbaasd zijn hoofd. "Uh, dat heb ik helemaal niet tegen hem gezegd.." Lina en Remma kijken elkaar verbaasd aan en er klinkt geroezemoes in de klas.

"Nou," zegt professor Lupos dan. "Ik zal het er wel even met professor Snape over hebben dan.. Maar goed, in ieder geval gaat deze les toch door. Zoals jullie dus al weten neemt een Boeman de vorm aan van dat wat je het engst vindt. Vandaag ga ik jullie de spreuk leren die ze weg kan krijgen. Dit is de Riddikulus spreuk. Ik wil dat jullie allemaal in een rij voor deze kast gaan staan, dan zal ik jullie uitleggen hoe het werkt."

Een poosje later staat iedereen in een rij voor de kast. Lina staat helemaal achteraan. Falmar staat vooraan. "Goed," begint Lupos. "Dalijk open ik deze kast en dan moet je denken aan dat wat je het engst vindt. Je moet je angst onder ogen kunnen zien. Dus, wat vind je eng?" Falmar denkt even na. "Uh.. Ik vind lopende skeletten erg griezelig.." Een paar mensen beginnen te lachen. "Ah ja," zegt Lupos. "Zodra je het skelet ziet moet je denken aan iets grappigs en zeg je ''Riddikulus''. Laten we het eerst even oefenen met z'n allen, doe wat ik doe." Lupos zwaait met zijn stok. "Riddikulus!" De leerlingen doen het hem na. "Goed, let op Falmar. Ik ga de kast nu open doen. Ben je er klaar voor?" Falmar knikt langzaam en gaat klaarstaan met zijn stok. Professor Lupos wijst met zijn stok naar de kast en het gaat langzaam open.

Falmar slikt en zet een stap achteruit als hij het geluid van rammelende botten uit de kast hoort komen. Lina verschuilt zich achter Remma. Opeens stapt er een spierwit skelet uit de kast. De botten hangen losjes aan elkaar en Falmar hapt naar adem zodra hij het ziet. "Nu Falmar!" zegt Lupos. Falmar richt zijn stok trillend op het skelet. "Riddikulus!" Opeens begint het skelet op een hele domme manier te dansen. De leerlingen beginnen te lachen. Langzaam laat Falmar zijn stok zakken. Lupos lacht ook. "Goed, goed, goed. Oké, de volgende."

Zo verschijnen er heel veel angsten voor de ogen van de leerlingen. Lina is niet echt aan het opletten. "Spinnen zijn eng.." blijft ze maar tegen zichzelf zeggen. "Spinnen. Zijn. Het allerengst." Dan is Remma aan de beurt. Ze pakt haar stok alvast en richt het op de Boeman. Het verandert meteen in een grote slang. Remma slikt. "Riddikulus!" zegt ze snel. De slang maakt een paar vreemde bewegingen en verandert in een tuinslang. Remma grijnst en kijkt Lina triomfantelijk aan. Lina heeft houdt haar toverstok met zwetende handen vast. Voorzichtig stapt ze op de Boeman af. "Wedden dat hij in Snape gaat veranderen?!" roept James spottend. Lina probeert niet naar hem te luisteren. "Spin spin.." zegt ze tegen zichzelf. De tuinslang begint te vervormen. "Spin spin.." Het transformeert langzaam in iets zwarts.. "Spin spin spin spin.." Lina doet haar ogen stijf dicht. "Spin spin spin spin.."

Voorzichtig kijkt Lina door een spleetje van haar ogen. Er staat een grote spin voor haar neus. Ze zucht opgelucht. Professor Lupos kijkt verbaasd op. De spin gedraagt zich erg vreemd. Hij wankelt en hapert een beetje. Snel richt Lina haar stok op de spin. "Riddikulus!" roept ze. De spin maakt nog wat spastische bewegingen en verandert in een skippybal. Lina veegt het zweet van haar voorhoofd en kijkt naar Lupos. Lupos kijkt haar vragend aan. Snel gaat Lina terug achterin de rij staan bij Remma. "Dat was goed hè Lina?" zegt haar vriendin vrolijk. Lina glimlacht en zucht opnieuw. Dat ging nog maar net goed. Dan ziet ze dat professor Lupos haar nog steeds peinzend aankijkt. Lina kijkt snel ergens anders naartoe. Zou hij gezien hebben dat dit niet haar echte angst was? Tot haar opluchting schudt haar professor dan zijn hoofd en drijft de Boeman terug in de kast.

"Nou leerlingen," zegt hij. "Jullie hebben het goed gedaan. Ik zie jullie weer bij de volgende les. Oh ja, jullie krijgen de volgende keer een schriftelijke overhoring over de Boeman, dus ik zou maar leren." Een paar leden van Zwadderich zuchten diep.


	7. Chapter 7: Fear Management

Lina Ledger op Hogwarts

Hoofdstuk 7: Fear Management

Lina is de laatste paar dagen erg druk bezig met het schrijven van haar verslag over de ingrediënten voor snelgroeidrank en waar je ze kunt vinden. Het valt Remma erg op dat toverdrankles de enige les is waar Lina echt wat voor doet. Ook nu is Lina tijdens het eten aan het schrijven.

"Lina.." begint Remma. Lina kijkt op naar haar vriendin. "Wat is er?" "Uh, waarom ben je telkens zo intensief bezig met het schrijven van dat verslag voor toverdrankles? Ik bedoel, we moeten ook nog leren voor Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten en dat vak hebben we veel eerder!" Lina haalt haar schouders op. "Ik wil gewoon dat m'n verslag goed in elkaar komt te zitten. En dat met die Boeman-dingen weet ik toch al wel." Remma kijkt haar even aan. "Uh nou, weet je bijvoorbeeld waar Boemannen vandaan komen? Of je waar je ze in het wild tegen kunt komen?" Lina staart even voor zich uit. "Uh.. nee.. Maar dat boeit toch niet, want ik bedoel, Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten is toch niet zo'n interessant vak, of wel?" Remma verbaast zich. "Dus je vind toverdrankles een interessanter vak dan Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten?" Lina knikt snel en gaat verder met het schrijven van haar verslag.

Remma schudt zuchtend haar hoofd en gaat verder met eten. Huffelpufs staan bekend om hun harde werk en dat ze overal zo hun best voor doen en alles, maar bij Lina is dat totaal niet zo. Ja, behalve voor toverdrankles! Zou het dan toch iets met Snape te maken hebben? Snel schudt Remma haar hoofd. Ze daar niet telkens weer op terugkomen. De Boeman van Lina is in een spin veranderd en niet in Snape, dus dat is wel bewezen.

Lina leert dus telkens erg goed voor toverdrankles, maar voor de andere vakken doet ze maar weinig. Voor de meeste vakken is ze wel slim genoeg om alsnog een voldoende te halen bij een toets, behalve dan bij voor Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Dat vak ligt haar gewoon niet goed, en ze doet er ook nog eens niets voor. Maar Lina zit er totaal niet mee. Ze is maar al te blij dat ze niet meer zo veel aandacht krijgt van professor Snape, en dat James het er niet meer over heeft na die Boeman.

Lina zit op haar bed in de slaapkamer. Remma ligt al lang te slapen, zoals gewoonlijk. Lina denkt aan een boek dat ze had meegenomen uit de bibliotheek. Het was een boek over het beheersen van angst, en dat was erg interessant. Ze kijkt in de laden van haar nachtkastje maar daar ligt het niet. Ze denkt even na. Had ze het per ongeluk laten liggen in de bibliotheek misschien? Lina kijkt naar de slapende Remma. Nee, ze heeft geen zin om haar wakker te maken. Ze gaat zelf maar even naar de bibliotheek. Als ze het snel en stil doet, komt niemand erachter. Waarschijnlijk loopt Vilder wel wat rond te struinen door Hogwarts, maar daar maakt Lina zich niet druk om. Hij is toch maar een dove, oude, lelijke man.

Lina loopt snel door de gangen van Hogwarts naar de bibliotheek. Langzaam opent ze de deur en kijkt of er niemand is. Gelukkig ziet ze niemand en ze sluipt de bibliotheek binnen. Ah, daar ziet ze het boek al liggen dat ze was vergeten mee te nemen. "Fear Management" heet het. Snel loopt ze de bibliotheek uit.

Terwijl ze aan het lopen is bladert ze een beetje door het boek heen. 'Iedereen heeft angst, en sommige angsten zijn erg vreemd. Het is moeilijk om ze te beheersen, maar in dit boek staat de beste manier om het onder controle te krijgen.' Terwijl Lina door het boek bladert loopt ze de hoek om.

"Oef!" Lina schrikt wakker uit haar gedachtes als ze opeens hard tegen iemand aan knalt. "Oh sorry, uh.." Lina kijkt omhoog en tot haar grootste schrik is ze tegen niemand minder aan gelopen dan Snape. Lina wordt bleek en deinst meteen terug. "Ledger.. Waar ben je in vredesnaam mee bezig?" begint Snape langzaam. Lina slikt en kijkt snel naar de grond. "Ik-ik was een.. een boek aan het halen p-professor.." stamelt ze. Snape doet zijn armen over elkaar. "Je weet dat dat verboden is rond dit tijdstip, neem ik aan.." Lina knikt. Snape kijkt naar het boek dat ze in haar hand heeft.

"Welk boek heb je gehaald?" vraagt hij. Lina slikt opnieuw. "Uh, n-niks bijzonders.." antwoordt ze met een trillende stem. Voorzichtig heft ze haar hoofd waardoor Snapes ogen recht in haar ziel voelt staren. Snape trekt een wenkbrauw omhoog. "Mag ik eens kijken?" zegt hij op vreemde toon terwijl hij zijn hand uitsteekt. Lina kijkt verschrikt naar de hand van Snape. "Ik-ik.." ze twijfelt even. Dan geeft ze met trillende vingers het boek aan haar professor. Snape pakt het boek aan en staart nog even recht in Lina's ogen waarna hij zich op het boek richt. "Fear Management?" zegt hij langzaam. "Waar heb je dat nou weer voor nodig?" Lina ziet dat er een lichte grijns verschijnt op zijn gezicht. Er flitsen veel gedachtes door haar hoofd op dat moment.

"O-oh, dat vind ik uh.. i-interessant.." zegt ze snel. "Aha.." reageert Snape. Lina voelt een rilling over haar rug lopen. Mag ze nou eindelijk weggaan? Snape kijkt een poosje naar het boek en dan geeft hij het eindelijk aan haar terug. Lina pakt het voorzichtig aan. "Ik wil niet meer dat je zo laat nog rondloopt. Dit keer kom je er mee weg, maar de volgende keer zal ik maatregelen moeten nemen.." Ja, deze straf is al wel erg genoeg! Denkt Lina bij zichzelf. Snape kijkt haar even aan alsof hij weet wat ze denkt. Zonder verder iets te zeggen loopt hij langs haar heen verder alsof er niks gebeurd is. Lina zucht diep. Snel keert ze terug naar haar slaapkamer.

Zodra ze haar kamer binnenkomt ziet ze dat Remma wakker is. "Lina waar was je!?" fluistert ze. Lina stopt snel het boek weg in haar nachtkastje. "N-niks," zegt ze kortaf. Remma kijkt haar bezorgd aan. "Is er iets? Je ziet zo.. bleek." Lina wrijft in haar ogen. "Nee.. niks," reageert ze. Snel klimt ze in haar bed en draait zich van Remma vandaan. "Oh.. Oké." zegt Remma en ze draait zich ook om in haar bed. Lina's hart klopt nog steeds in haar keel. Waarom moest zij Snape nou juist weer tegenkomen? En waarom nou weer net als ze dat boek haalde? Het duurt erg lang, maar uiteindelijk valt Lina dan toch in slaap.


End file.
